Rewrite: Barbie and her siblings star in: Barbie Princess of Gardania
by Skyla Talon
Summary: AU. Barbie is trying to find a new movie to work on when her parents suddenly die. Alone, Barbie concentrates on taking care of her younger siblings...only for her paternal grandparents that she didn't know existed to insist that they all move in with them. Barbie isn't too sure that they know how to care for eight minors though. Is everything up to her still?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Bedtime Stories...

Running away was most likely the dumbest, and best, decision that he had ever made. He leaned against his suitcase, eyeing the busy traffic in the airport that he was currently hiding out in. It was a small one, far from his home so chances of anyone recognizing him were very low. He tugged on his hood lower over his face still, just in case word already got out clear out here that he was missing. It wouldn't hurt to be extra careful. Shifting slightly, he started to the gate that had just opened up. A call for passengers to board crackled over the intercom, nearly making him jump in surprise. Tightening his grip on his suitcase handle, he pushed his way silently to the plane that was going to take him far away from here...and closer to his dreams.

Glancing back as he entered the gateway, he spotted police officers rushing over to talk to the security officers that he had barely managed to slip past. His heart thudded loudly as he turned, this time almost running to the plane. Looks like his time was running short.

~Present Day~

"What happened next Daddy? Did the prince managed to get away from his gilded cage?" A small blonde girl asked as she nuzzled up to the middle aged man that was sitting on the edge of her toddler bed.

The man paused, looking at the growing sleepy child that was fighting to stay awake. Smiling softly, he bent down and kissed the top of her head. "Well you see Kelly, he made it onto his flight and fled the country. Finding himself broke, he got a job on a small farm in the middle of no where to pay for his college fund. It was there that he met the farmer's two beautiful daughters. Eventually, he asked the younger of the two girls to marry him. And you know what she said?"

Kelly stifled a yawn, her eyes sparkling with delight despite how tired she was. "She said yes. You got to be crazy to say no if a prince proposes to you."

A chuckle escaped him, even as he shifted his weight, moving the child so that she was laying down in her bed. "Night sweeties."

"Night Daddy!" Kelly was joined by a slightly older version of herself that was snuggled deep in the small child's bed covers. The room also had a crib that had a still form sleeping peacefully in it. Straightening, he kissed both of his older daughters on the forehead good night, before walking over and bending down to kiss the newest member of his family gently on her forehead as well.

Walking out the door, he reached over and flipped the lights off. "I'll see you three in the morning." Mumbles of okay escaped the two young residents that could speak, letting him know that they heard him.

Calmly walking down the hall, he took the steps two at a time, a smile on his face as he heard the familiar sound of an argument rising up from the living room. Leaning over the stair-rail, he spoke firmly, calling out to the bickering siblings. "Todd! Tutti! Stacie! Bedtime guys!"

"Already?" A boy with brown hair briefly popped out of the living room, glancing at the old grandfather clock that was sitting in the entryway. "Uh... I guess it is late. Race you!" He took off running suddenly, causing yelps of hey rising up from behind him.

Two more girls, one a female version of the boy while the other was a blonde that appeared to be in her preteen years, came tearing after the boy. The man stepped to the side to let the three of them get past him easily, shaking his head at their antics. "No running in the house kids!"

"Sorry Dad!" They slowed down comically so.

Rolling his eyes skyward, he went down the stairs and walked into the living room to see a teen brunette with highlights typing away on her laptop. "Don't stay up too late Skipper."

"I won't Dad... honest." Skipper smiled as she looked up at her father, seemingly looking a bit too eager. "Have you heard from Barbie yet?"

A sigh escaped him as he sank low into one of the wornout armchairs in the room. "No, not yet. I'm sure that she'll let us know if she gets the part."

Skipper frowned at that, before turning to look at her laptop. "I see. Doesn't she usually contact us by now about how she got the role that she wanted?"

~Meanwhile on the Other side of Town~

A blonde teen wiped fruitlessly at her eyes as tears streamed down her face. "A tree! Who could they possibly find to play the role of the princess that was better at portraying her than myself?"

The blonde teen boy that was sitting across from her fiddled nervously with his straw. "I have no idea Barbie. Maybe you should call your family and tell them that you didn't get the part that you wanted."

A sigh escaped her as she stared unseeingly at her own milkshake. "That's the thing Ken. If I tell them that, they'll ask what part I did get. And it's a tree! A tree! I haven't played the role of a tree since I was Kelly's age."

Ken frowned, uncertain on how to cheer up his childhood friend. "Come on... it can't be that bad!"

No sooner had the words left his mouth than a brunette waltz through the cafe's door, her hair swaying as she moved. Spotting them, she wandered lazily over to them. "Ken! Did you hear? I'm playing Princess Flora in the upcoming movie Woodland Princess!" She slid into the booth next to Ken, making him shift closer to the wall.

"Raquel!? Who got the role instead of me?!" Barbie narrowed her eyes, anger flaring up inside of her upon learning that it was her arch-nemesis that had gotten the role she had so desperately wanted.

Raquel smiled sinisterly at her, amusement dancing in her eyes. "Why yes... I guess Miss Perfect just wasn't perfect enough for this movie."

Barbie growled, standing up abruptly. "I've got to go. It's getting late and I'm sure Dad is wondering where I am. Ken? Can you tell the director that I'm not interested in being a mere tree. I won't be working on this movie." Turning, she stormed out of the cafe.

Ken swallowed hard as he eyed Raquel. "Are you going to let me out? I need out."

"Sure thing Kenny." Raquel purred, unaware how Ken wrinkled his nose at that, but made quick work at darting out the door after Barbie.

Ken shook his head as he approached Barbie, grabbing the door handle for her. "You wouldn't mind driving me back to my place now would you?"

"Uh..? Oh! Ken!" Barbie smiled, lighting up as she realized that he had followed her. "I would love to take you home for you. Hop on in."

**A/N: This is a rewrite of a much older story. That I never finished. Anyways. This time around, I gave Barbie a lot more siblings but none of them are OCs. If you Google Barbie and Family, you will find out that it depends on what time period on who her sisters are. And the only two that are the same age are Todd and Tutti. Of course, they were designed to be twins in the first place. They're older than Chelsea but younger than Stacie. Kelly is close to Chelsea in age but still younger. There's also a baby that didn't stick around for long named Krissy. When you look at all of the siblings instead of whoever it is that is out right now, there is no crazy age gap between the youngest two (Stacie and Chelsea) Ok...there is a bit of an age gap between Kelly and Krissy, but it isn't one so bad that you're left confused on how that happened. Since that age gap can happen in real life.**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Trains Moving on the Same Track...

Barbie knew her mind wasn't on the class, or the dance for that matter. Pushing up on her toes, she got ready to do a perfect pirouette, a move that she knew so well that she could do it in her sleep. She started to twirl...and immediately crashed to the ground.

"Again Barbie? This is the fifth mistake you've made just today. This is not a new dance that you are trying to master, it is one that just last week you were performing it with your eyes closed, literally. Is something bothering you?" A strict looking woman with her hair pulled back in a tight ballerina bun stalked over to her, a frown crossing her features.

"I am sorry Mademoiselle. It won't happen again." Barbie stood slowly up from the floor, wishing that she could stop thinking about how much fun she would have playing the role of Princess Flora.

"Make sure it does." Mademoiselle Beaufort nodded courtly at her.

"Oui." Barbie felt herself deflate, not used to not pleasing her French Ballet Instructor.

Mademoiselle Beaufort turned to face the rest of the class, clapping her hands together loudly. "Again people. The showcase will not dance itself you know."

"Yes ma'am!" The rest of the class, who didn't speak any French, spoke in unison as they snapped to attention.

Barbie sighed as she entered first position. This was going to be a long day...

~Meanwhile Back at Gardania's Royal Offices~

He was the king...he was royal...and in charge...no one dared to do anything to upset him... He took a deep breath, steepling his fingers together. "Let me get this straight...in twenty one years, you have not found a single sign of my son?"

"Yes sire." The two private investigators that he had hired nodded tensely to him.

He felt his teeth grind in annoyance as he stared at the two. "You...do realize that he took a plane out of country. He could be just about anywhere by now! Find out where that plane was headed...like I told you when I first place...and bring my son home!"

The men flinched, before rushing out of the room, bowing as they left. "Right away Your Majesty!"

~Back in Miami~

Barbie pushed the door open, dropping her gym bag down next to coat rack. "I'm home!"

"Barbie!" A smile tugged on her features as her siblings came tearing out of the kitchen to greet her, their pet dogs right on their heels.

"Hey guys!" Barbie bent down to hug Kelly and Chelsea, only to be tackled by the young puppies. "Oof... DJ, Rookie, Honey, Taffy...get off please!" Barbie laughed as she fell down from the force that was the young ones energy.

"Barbie! How was dance class today?" Her father appeared in the doorway, bouncing her youngest sister in his arms.

"It was..." Barbie paused briefly, debating on what to tell her father, before shrugging. "ok. Definitely could have been better." She walked over to him, taking Krissy out of his arms. "How was things here?"

"Well..." Her father nodded to her siblings...who took that as a single to begin to talk over each other.

"I've finally reached my goal of reaching two hundred thousand viewers on my blog!" "I invented a new sport!" "I beat Stacie at her new sport!" "No you didn't! I beat Stacie!" "I got a solo for my upcoming tap dancing showcase!" "I helped Mom make cupcakes!"

Barbie shook her head as she made the universal slow down signal. "Slow down there. There's only one of me and six of you."

Skipper smirked as she pointed to Krissy. "You mean seven of us."

Krissy, not understanding what was going on, burst out laughing, looking between all of her older siblings. George shook his head, gently stroking the top of the fully grown poodle's head. "Come on...your mother has finished cooking dinner and we need to get to the table before it gets cold."

"Sweet." Barbie moved to the doorway, herding her siblings as she did so. "Coming Dad?"

"Give me a minute."

~A dark, unmarked van in an random alleyway~

"Boss says that we need to get the job done sooner than expected. Apparently the Etsivä brothers have flown out yesterday following the only lead that they have."

"Whose gonna talk? Small community. No one is going to go yapping to a bunch of strangers."

"True... but every community has at least one gossiping lady. Once they find her, they'll know he moved out to here six years ago."

"Great. So, we're really killing the prince off?"

"Yes. And anyone that stands in our way."

**A/N: Done! Sorry it took so long... writer's block and I have other stories that I've been working on. And I've randomly decided that I'm going to...yeah. Sorry it's short.**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: ...Will Eventually Collide.

Barbie stifled a yawn as she rolled over in her bed, her eyes flickering as she fought to keep them open. The persistent buzzing of her alarm clock was definitely something that just had to go. Barbie started to burrow her face back into her pillow, a groan escaping her. "...too early...wait. It's a Saturday..." She pushed herself into a sitting position. "And the middle of summer. My alarm clock shouldn't be going off!" She glanced over to see that her bright, sparkly, pink alarm clock most definitely wasn't going off.

Throwing her covers off, she grabbed her pink robe, slashing the ties together quickly. "Who in their right mind will visit us at this hour?" She muttered to herself as she hurried out of her bedroom, running down the stairs.

Approaching the front door, she ran her fingers through her hair to at least make herself look presentable. Flipping the lock, she pulled the door open a crack. "Yes? Can I help you?"

A business man of some sort shifted slightly, his fingers twitching. "Perhaps you can. I'm looking for an old friend of mine. Goes by the name George Roberts?"

Barbie stifled another yawn, this time gesturing for him to come in and sit. "He's my father. Let me go get him." She headed back to the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Moving down the hall, she made a beeline for the master bedroom. Pushing the door open after lightly knocking on the door, she crept up to where her father was sleeping soundly. Lifting a hand up, she gently shook him awake. "Dad... there's a guy here that claims to be an old friend of yours. Can you go see what it is he wants at this hour?"

George grunted as he shifted, grabbing his glasses off of the bedside table. "Old friend? That doesn't make any... Barbie I want you to go back in your room and wait there. I'm putting all bedrooms under lock down." George didn't offer any explanation, swinging his feet over the edge of the bed as he sat up.

Barbie frowned, her eyes narrowing. "What if Krissy needs something? If the room is under lock down we can't help her?"

George smiled tightly, reaching down to press a kiss on the top of her head. "The tunnels are not connected to the lock down procedure for just that reason."

Barbie nodded, though uncertainty danced in her eyes. Realizing that her father was being serious and most likely would walk her back to her room, she turned and left his room.

...

George quickly did two things, first he muted the Smart Home so that no one would hear it repeat back its commands...then he placed the bedrooms on lock down. Moving quickly, he went downstairs, eyeing the man that was sitting in his living room. A frown crossed his features as he realized that he didn't recognize the business man. Keeping close to the stairs, he cleared his throat. "Excuse me... but who are you and what business do you have with me...especially at this hour." George pointed to the grandfather clock in the living room, just as it sounded the hour. Two in the morning.

The man reached into his suit jacket, a coldness settling over him. "Simply put... your old man has something that my boss is interested in. And in no way is he gonna let anyone stop him from receiving it." He pulled his hand out, revealing a small silver pistol. George tensed, debating briefly on whether or not he had time to call the cops. "I suggest against calling for help. My partner is waiting just outside for me. And in truth you and your daughter will be long dead before any of the cops can get here."

George felt fury ignite inside of him, his fingers curling into a fist. "Leave her alone. She knows nothing about her inheritance!"

The man lifted one shoulder up in a half shrug, before leveling the gun with George's heart. "Too bad. It really is a shame... she is such a pretty little slip of a thing." He pulled back the trigger, his expression blank as the bullet flew across the room...

~Few Minutes Earlier, Right outside the Three Youngest Bedroom~

Margaret blinked, confusion settling in as she slowly registered the fact that the door was in lock down mode. "House? Can you please undo the lock down on the nursery?" Silence met her, much to her confusion, Digging her phone out of her robe's pocket, she pulled up the app for their home, her brows knitting together as she realized two things that didn't make any since. Her voice recognition had been turned off, and the password changed, as well as the fact that the volume had been muted. Shaking her head, she tucked the phone back into her pocket. There was a tunnel entrance in the kitchen. She could use that to bring the bottle to Krissy.

She was halfway down the steps when she noticed that George was blocking the way, and appeared to be uptight about something. Margaret frowned, moving closer to ask her husband what was going on... She stumbled backwards as a gunshot rang out in the quiet night air. Heart pounding, she took a moment to realize that the indistinct screaming was _her_. Reaching a hand up, she pressed it over her heart trying to calm herself, even as George fell limply to the ground. "George!"

She dropped down next to him, pulling him into her lap even as she noticed that there was a lot of blood pooling out of his chest. "No... no!"

"Who are you!?" A man that she didn't recognize demanded, raising a silver pistol so as to point it at her.

Margaret clutched her husband close to her chest, staring at this man... this man that she bewilderingly realized had just murmured her husband. "Not until you tell me why you just shot _my_ husband!"

~Barbie's bedroom~

Barbie winced as she listened as a second gunshot rang out. Hugging her knees to her chest, she felt a brief pang of panic as she recalled the tunnel entrance in the kitchen. "House? Can you lock down the kitchen please?"

Silence filled the air as she sat there for the longest time. Barbie sighed, before walking over to her computer and pulled up the security footage for their house. Immediately, she spotted the kitchen with the metal wall blocking it off form the rest of the world. Good. The House did hear her. She glanced over at another camera, and felt her heart skip a beat. Both of her parents lay dead on the stairs. The man that had claimed to be an old friend of her father's was moving up the stairs, holding a gun in his hand. She quickly checked on her siblings, finding Krissy bawling in her crib. Barbie estimated how long its been since she last had a bottle, a fact that was confirmed as she glanced down to see that her mother had a already made bottle next to her.

Leaping to her feet, she rushed through the tunnel entrance in her room down to the kitchen. She needed to make her sister a bottle and feed her before anything happened to her.

**A/N: Done! Um, yeah... they're dead. At least they can place the house in lock down mode. I added the tunnels for the mere accessibility to the different rooms that they allow during a lock down. At first I wasn't going to include the kitchen with that, but then I realized that typically you keep the formula and bottles in the kitchen... which means that if Krissy is crying during a lock down because she's hungry, they need a way to get into the kitchen. Thank you for being patient waiting for this update!**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three: A Funeral Takes Place and Then There's a Mobbing...

Barbie shifted Krissy in her arms, reaching with one hand to grab Kelly by the arm. "Stay with me Kelly."

"But Barbie! Aunt Millicent is here!" Kelly pouted as she pointed one chubby finger at the elegant fashion designer that was in the middle of a discussion with an older woman that appeared to spend most of her time on a farm.

"I can see that. But she's talking with Grandma right now. Let's not bug them." Barbie ushered her sister with practiced ease to the front pew in the chapel.

Kelly clambered onto the seat, heedless of the fact that she was wearing a dress. Skipper patted the empty spot next to her, encouraging the small child to sit next to her. Barbie sighed as she started to count heads. Todd and Tutti were sitting on either side of Stacie, who was fiddling with a charm bracelet on her slender wrist. Skipper had positioned herself so that Chelsea and Kelly were on either side of her, slipping her arms around their small shoulders. Barbie sank into the seat at the end, glancing down at Krissy. That left her with the baby. A baby that was going to grow up with no memories of her wonderful, loving, parents.

* * *

Grandma Rawlins nodded briefly to Millicent before walking over to discuss things over with Barbie. "Barbie?"

"Yeah Grandma?" Barbie turned to face her, still bouncing Krissy on her lap.

Grandma Rawlins sighed, before sinking low into a chair at the table that Barbie was sitting at. "About you and your siblings... I've discussed it and Millicent says she can take you in, maybe more depends on what her landlord says. I of course will be taking the rest of you in myself..."

"Grandma, no." Barbie shook her head, reaching one hand out to place it over her maternal grandmother's hand. "I can keep a close eye on everyone...besides that, Mom and Dad wouldn't want us to be separated. I'll just drop out of school so that I can earn money for them. The little ones have enough stress going on in their lives, no way will I let them deal with anymore than they already are. We are not moving."

A wry smile crossed her features as she squeezed her eldest granddaughter's hand in response. "Millicent and I suspected you would say as much. It just happens to be there is a movie that you _might_ be interested in that is filming in Gardenia. They are still looking for a star to play the lead."

"Grandma...I couldn't..."

"Nonsense child. I will stay at your place until you find a new place for everyone there. Millicent has even agreed to come and help twice a month instead of the biannual visits that she usually does."

Barbie frowned, shaking her head as she picked up a piece of Cheerios to give to Krissy. "A movie will only provide me with work for a few months...maybe a year."

"Did I forget to mention that this particular movie is going to be a prequel to a TV series?" Grandma Rawlins smirked, a twinkle dancing in her eyes.

"No...that actually will last a few years. Depends on how many seasons they are planning on..." Barbie's mind reeled as she found herself trying to imagine herself living on the clear other side of the world, expanding her fan-base while providing a good, secure future for her younger siblings.

"Tryouts start in two weeks. I need to go home and pack for a longer stay. I believe that will be plenty of time for you to get your plane ticket, reserve your spot in the tryouts, as well as pack your bag."

"That it is..."

~Two Weeks Later~

Barbie collected her bright pink designer luggage bags from the luggage carousel, turning to look in the direction of the parking lot, Sequin's leash hanging loosely in her hands. "Come on girl...let's see if we can't find our way to the Studio." Walking with purpose, she walked right out of the airport and into the bright sunlight that was streaming down onto the world at the time. "Today is the day... I can just feel it! I'm gonna get me a wonderful role and nothing and no one can separate me and my sisters...and bro."

She lifted a hand up, giving off a piercing whistle, before waving down a taxi. The taxi driver climbed out, helping her with her luggage, loading it into his trunk, before pulling open the door for her. Slipping in, she shooed Sequin in first, before grasping the buckle and snapping into place. The taxi driver slid into his seat, snapping his buckle into place. "Where to miss?"

"Have you heard of Stella Luce Studio?" Barbie slipped her phone out, making a mental note that she promised to let her aunt know when she arrived safely in Gardenia.

"Aye miss." Glancing up at the rear-view mirror, he peered closely at the designer jeans and shirt that Barbie was currently wearing. "You one of them American actors that are coming out in droves to tryout for that movie?"

"Yep...I just hope I get the job." Barbie placed a hand on top of Sequin as she looked out the window to see the picturesque scenario rolling past them.

~With the King~

His perfectly manicured fingers drummed on his desk as he mulled over the news that the men that he had sent to track down his wayward son had just given him. His son was dead. Gunshot to the chest according to the sources that they were able to get their hands on. A sigh escaped him as he turned to face the tall windows that took up most of the wall behind him, just as the phone rang loud and clear. Snatching up the phone, he lifted it to his ear. "This is King Henry speaking."

_"Your highness... there was a mugging near the film studio Stella Luce Studio."_

"Has the family for the victim been informed yet?" King Henry pulled his curtain open a crack, peering out it into the vast, impeccable garden that was located behind his house.

_"That is why we are calling you. Her identification has been stolen along with her wallet, so we had gone ahead and ran tests to see who she is. Your highness... according to the test results, she is biologically your granddaughter through Prince George. Would you like to come pick up what's left of her luggage and her poodle?"_

King Henry froze, positive that he had misheard. Shaking his head to clear it, he spoke firmly. "I'll send someone to deal with that. Thank you for letting us know."

_"Of course your highness..."_

As soon as they hung up, he darted across the room and yanked the door open. "Anna!"

**A/N: Done! Hmm, yeah. Barbie is about to have a bit of a shock... Don't worry she's fine! Just a bit on the...unconscious side. Oh well. She'll wake up soon and learn that the old bedtime story about the prince in a gilded cage really was her father telling his story about how he met her mother. Got to love family secrets. I know, I have her with Sequin here and not Taffy, in my defense, I imagine that as the older, more mature pet that Sequin is allowed to accompany Barbie to various sets while Taffy gets to stay home. The rest of her siblings will arrive in a while... not too long now really.**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four: Meeting The Estranged Grandfather that Didn't know he was a Grandfather...

Barbie moaned as she turned her head, struggling to force her eyes open. She was aware enough of her surroundings to realize that she was in a hospital room somewhere in Gardenia. She just didn't know which one she was in currently...nor how she got there. Barbie lifted a hand up, rubbing a rather rough bump on the back of her head. Someone must have knocked her out from behind. Of course, how they got _that_ close without her noticing was a miracle in of its self. Shaking her head, and immediately grasping it as she noted that was a really bad idea if the way the room spun in response to that was anything to go by.

"Sequin? Are you here girl?" Barbie frowned when there was no answering yip, or the usually calm poodle placing her head in her lap. Something was wrong. Where would the staff here take her tenth birthday present from her favorite, and only, aunt? "Sequin?"

The door to the room slowly inched forward as a young nurse peeked in. Upon seeing that she was awake, she stepped into the room, clasping her hands behind her back. "I see that you are awake ma'am. Is there anything that I can help you with?"

Barbie glanced around the room, unable to see any of her belongings anywhere in the rather spacious room. "You by chance don't know where my dog is?"

The nurse started, clearly surprised by the fact that despite being unconscious for who knows how long she was more concerned on her dog than what just happened to her. "Your grandfather has here."

"My grandfa... you have to be joking." Barbie pinched the bridge of her nose, vaguely wondering if this was another poorly thought out kidnapping attempt. "My grandfather died when Mom was a little girl. I never even met him!" Kidnappers really. Honestly, who were they expecting to pay the ransom when she now had complete control of her parents money...sort of. Until she was of age, her aunt and grandmother had to approve of all of her purchases.

The nurse appeared confused at that statement, brows furrowing in puzzlement. "I...don't understand. I was talking about your paternal grandfather. If you wait a minute he'll be right in." She turned to leave, the door snapping shut behind her.

Barbie stared up at the ceiling, confused about what just happened. "Dad never talked about his father... I thought he was dead!" To say that she was confused would have been an understatement.

~With King Henry~

King Henry double checked that he looked completely presentable, before he approached the hospital's front doors amid flashing cameras. The poodle that one of his servants had picked up earlier strained slightly against the pink leash that the servant was holding, paws skimming across the ground as she pounded up the stairs.

One of the reporters approached him, shoving a microphone into his face. "Your Majesty is it true that it appears to be that Prince _George_ has fathered one of the patients here... do you believe your granddaughter knows of your relation to her?"

"No comments." King Henry waved him off, ducking inside of the hospital doors.

A nurse hurried over to him, anxiety dancing in her eyes. "Your Majesty, she is awake..."

King Henry gave one stiff nod, before striding down the hall to where he knew his newly discovered granddaughter was recuperating. When he stepped into the room, he expected to see her still in bed, resting from the attack. He was not prepared for her to standing by the window, already out of the hospital gown and into her jeans and pink sweater, blonde hair pulled up into a tall pony tail. Before he could comment on the fact that she was already up and about, she turned to face him, her blue eyes darting to the poodle. "Sequin!" The poodle yipped, trotting over to where she stood, head held high as if she were a royal dog her entire life.

"Sequin...is an interesting name for a dog." King Henry mentally crossed his fingers that she wouldn't brush off his rather poor attempt at making conversation.

She looked up, her gaze piercing straight through him, as if she were trying to see his soul. "Am I right to guess that you are my _pa_ternal grandfather?" Doubt laced her voice, making it clear that she wasn't taking anyone's word for it.

"You are the daughter of my son, George Henry Roberts, are you not?" King Henry watched as she took a step back, surprise flashing in her eyes.

"Either you do your research way better than any of the guys in the past that tried to kidnap me or you're telling the truth." She lifted one eyebrow up, as if to challenge him to tell her which one it was.

King Henry felt his heart lodge in his throat as he stared at her mortified. Someone had tried kidnapping her in the past? And by the sounds of things she was wary about the same thing happening all over again. "I am not here to kidnap you. Your father is my son. I can have his birth certificate brought up if you like."

"No thank you. I'll take your word on it for now." She walked over and daintily sat down on the edge of the bed in the room.

King Henry blinked, shoving his surprise down that she appeared to have the proper manners that a princess of her status was expected to have. "I am afraid that I do not know your name. You would not mind telling me what it is now, would you?"

She blinked, surprise flashing once again across her features, for five seconds, before she stifled a laugh. "Okay... you are telling the truth when you said that you're my grandfather. Even the dumbest kidnappers knew my name. My name is Barbie." Barbie placed a gentle hand on top of Sequin, a soft giggle escaping her.

**A/N: Done! Hmm, yeah that had to happen eventually. Thinking things over, contacting the siblings and learning that she is royalty will happen next chapter. I think. At least the royalty discovery will happen. Please review!**

**Reviews:**

**Maja: Thank you! And here is your update!**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five: That's a Palace...

Skipper grabbed another toy that was waiting to trip her, annoyance flaring up inside of her. "Grandma...how long do we have to wait till Barbie can call us again?"

Grandma glanced over at her, before turning her attention to the cloth that she was embroidering. "I thought she would have called by now at least... maybe in a few."

* * *

Barbie followed her not at all dead grandfather out of the Hospital, Sequin right at her heels. "You know... I don't know your name. Seems only fair..."

Biting back an irritated sigh, he glanced back at her. "Henry Roberts. Not that matters at all. You will refer to me as grandfather."

Barbie raised her eyebrow at that, certain that she was imagining it. Surely that did not come across as an order... vaguely she recalled her father mentioning once to her mother, unaware that Barbie was listening in, that her grandfather didn't really know how to connect with people. _"He's good at bossy people around...just not connecting with them." _He had sounded so sad when he had mentioned that. Shaking her head, she hurried forward to catch up with him. "I am presuming that you either have my phone, or you have one that I can use." She was late with checking in, making sure that Grandma was indeed handling everything okay. She was used to two little girls, not the virtual small army that her parents had.

"Yes." He stopped next to a large limousine, it wasn't pink like the one that she was used to using, impatiently waiting for the chauffeur to open the door. "I shall have one sent to your room as soon as possible." Barbie gave a slow nod of her head, catching on to the fact that he was waiting for her to slip inside, before ducking into the limousine himself. "Anyone in particular you were hoping to contact?" Was it just her, or was there the smallest hint of hope in his voice?

Barbie carefully crossed her legs, clasping her hands on top of her knees. "My siblings for starters. Check to make sure that Grandma isn't too overwhelmed without me there to help her." Upon noticing his confusion, she elaborated, figuring that he most likely was so estranged from her father, that if he didn't know her name, then he most definitely wouldn't know her younger siblings. "Dad told Mom that he wanted a lot of kids. I guess he succeeded in that since there is a total of eight of us. I'm the oldest." Taking in a deep breath, calming breath, he looked uneasy at what she had just informed him, she turned her head to stare out the window. "I might call my friends too, just to see what's going on with them."

"Friends?"

"Well...yeah. Let's see here, there's Theresa, Rene, Nikki, oh...and my oldest friend, Ken." Barbie lifted one shoulder up in a shrug.

Henry, frowned, a hum escaping him as he noted the way she sighed when she mentioned Kan's name. "What about your siblings? How many of them are boys?"

"Just Todd." Barbie shrugged nonchalantly, before continuing. "He's only ten."

Henry hummed at that, noting that would place about six years between her and her only brother. "Driver? How much longer till we arrive at our destination?"

"We just arrived Your Highness." The chauffeur somehow managed to keep his features neutral, and his voice devoid of any emotions.

"Good. Park the limo up front." King Henry gave a quick, almost a jerk, nod of his head.

"Yes sire."

Barbie drew her eyebrows together as she thought back to the mob of paparazzi that had been outside when she had been released. They had been more interested in asking questions about her father, and questioning her grandfather, than to really bother her...which of itself is strange. "What exactly do you do for a living?"

He started slightly, glancing over at her in surprise. "Didn't your father tell you?"

"No." She looked him square in the eyes, her expression calm. "If I wanted to learn anything about you, I had to eavesdrop on my parents. Trust me when I say that even then, he didn't talk much about you."

"Perhaps you should step out and take a look at your father's child home." King Henry suggested as the chauffeur pulled open the door. He slipped out, before turning to offer his hand to her.

Barbie took it, more so as to be polite than to accept her relation with him. Glancing over at the building that they were parked in front of, she nearly swooned at the sight of a majestic palace rising high in front of them. She quickly glanced back at him, this time seeing him for who he really was. _King _Henry Thomas Roberts, ruler of Gardania. "Oh..." Suddenly, she felt very small standing next to him. Scowling at herself for such preposterous thinking, the crown doesn't make a person!, she moved to let sequin out, placing a hand on top of her head.

"Come. I am sure that the maids have finished preparing your room by now." He took off briskly, leading the way to the large gold trimmed double doors.

Barbie followed much slower that he did, suddenly uncertain if she should unclip Sequin's leash from her collar. While it was nice to have the leash when traveling, especially in places that require the leash in the first place, Sequin was well trained and wouldn't runoff if the leash was removed. Deciding to play it safe and keep her on the leash a little longer, she followed him up the steps and through the doors. Two maids were already waiting in the vast entryway, both of whom curtsied at their arrival.

"Your room is ready Princess. Whenever you are." The maid on the left spoke up, her voice right on the demur side.

Barbie shook her head at them, before gesturing for them to lead the way. "I would like to change outfits...and see if Sequin will be able to take herself out from there easily."

"Of course...this way." They moved in tandem, heading down the long hall. Barbie just hoped that she wouldn't end up regretting this in the long run.

**A/N: Done! Yeah...that took longer than expected/writer's block anyone? I think I've got it down though...and I know what to do with the next chapter! Side note, I just had my first earthquake...and I didn't even know that it was an earthquake. I thought it was just thunder... so yeah...really minor one. Apparently it started in a city that is close by, and you know... we got a small sliver of that because of it. Also, when your favorite animal is the natural predator of your pet... they don't like it when you suddenly lean over their cage and have a stuffed version of their predator dive at them. On the bright side, his reaction was hilarious. I mean seriously dude? Your little tree trunk is not only in the same place as always, but the entrance is still facing the way it always does... **

**Reviews:**

***crickets begin chirping* Or not... okay then folks... you see that little square box on the bottom? It's for reviews...just type one in and click send! Instant smile for me!**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **_Over the phone. Phone background noise._ Normal speech.

Chapter Six: If a Family isn't crazy... they belong in a storybook!

Barbie glanced around the suit that the king... _her grandfather_, was giving to her. Everything was white marble with silver accents, and the canopy bed, which was on a raised dais, appeared to be bigger than the king sized bed that was back home in the master bedroom. Walking over, she sank into the soft cream colored sofa that was in the sitting area of the room. Sequin jumped up, quickly curling up into a ball next to her. A maid walked in, carrying a silver tray with the latest phone model right smack in the middle of it. "Here is the phone you requested, princess." She curtsied deeply, offering the aforementioned phone to Barbie.

Barbie profusely thanked her as she accepted the phone. Turning back to face the large fireplace in front of her, she turned on the phone to find it already unlocked. Quickly, she dialed in a number that she had memorized years ago. "Come on... please pick up..."

_"Hello, this is the Roberts household. This is Skipper speaking. How can I help you?"_

Barbie burst out laughing, relief flooding her upon hearing her one younger sister's voice over the line. "Skip... it's me. Your favorite big sister, Barbie."

_"You are my only big sister, all the others are younger than me... and do you know how late are with checking in!? We're getting worried over here!"_

"Sorry Skip... how have things been for you?" Barbie shifted slightly, spotting the maid, watching her rather intently, a perplexed look on her face for some reason.

_"It's been good. I interviewed a new band for my blog, and was in the middle of uploading their song to it when you called..." "Is that Barbie on the phone Skip?" "Hold on... I'm going to hand you over to Kelly, she's has some very exciting news for you."_

Barbie grinned at that, curious about what her four year old sister possibly could be excited to tell her. "Go right ahead..."

_"Hi Barbie! Guess what? My gymnastics team won first place at our meet yesterday!"_

"Wow! That's really good Kelly!" Barbie perked up at that, even though guilt stabbed through her over the fact that she couldn't be there to cheer her sister on herself. _"Everyone quick! Barbie's on the phone!"_ Barbie braced herself, half suspecting that the phone was about to be passed around between all of her siblings.

_"Barbie! I scrapped my knee this morning while playing baseball! You should have seen it!" _Tutti's voice came over the phone, gushing over the injury in near perfect description as she continued to talk.

"I hope you had Grandma clean it up good and put a clean bandage on it Tutti." Barbie fought a grin, something telling her that she knew precisely who was next...

_"I did...Todd!"_ _"Barbie! Guess what! I won first place at my soccer tournament yesterday!"_

Barbie snorted, lifting a hand to stifle it as she struggled to hide her amusement. She was right, Todd stole the phone from Tuttie. "That's amazing Todd... I hope you were a good sport about it."

_"Oh I was... Hold on a sec... What do you want Chelsea?" "I want to talk to Barbie! And I have a good thing to tell her too! See?" "I wish that I could talk some more but... Chelsea has some very exciting news to tell you."_

"Okay... you best put her on then Todd." Barbie felt curiosity kick in, puzzled on what it was that Chelsea wanted to tell her. She had no competitions or dance classes during the short duration that they haven't been together, that was for sure.

_"Barbie guess what! The tooth fairy is coming over tonight! I lost my wiggly tooth finally!" _That would indeed be very exciting news for the six year old girl.

"That's wonderful Chelsea... listen, can you place..." _"Chelsea! I want to talk to Barbie too you know!" _Barbie groaned, wondering if she was ever going to learn that when talking to her siblings... she had to go through all of them before she could talk to the adults in their lives.

_"Hey Barbie! You would never believe what happened today while I was at tennis practice!" _Stacie blurted out the second she had wrestled the phone away from her younger sister.

"What happened at practice Stacie?" Barbie rolled her eyes skyward, even as she vaguely picked up what sounded like Krissy crying in the background.

_"I broke my own record! How amazing is that!?"_

"Very amazing... can you please hand the phone over to Grandma. I need to talk to her about a couple of things." Barbie figured that since they all by now had a turn with speaking to her, that she could finally speak with their grandmother.

_"Sure! Grandma! Barbie wants to talk to you!" "Hello? Barbie... is that you?"_

"Hi Grandma. Listen, Mom and Dad keep the tooth fairy money in a plain white envelope in Dad's sock drawer." Barbie shifted slightly, causing Sequin to raise her head questioningly. "Oh! And another thing, Chelsea will be wanting to go to the froyo shop across the skate park to spend it. They have a special there for kids that have been visited by the tooth fairy. Don't ask why... it gets them a lot of business with children though."

_"That sounds wonderful Barbie... thank you. Oh! Another thing, Krissy just started teething, any chance that you had kept any of Kelly's old teething toys, and if so where can I find them?"_

"Krissy's teething? Oh dear... I'm afraid that after Kelly, Mom and Dad thought they were done with having babies. I mean, you have to understand that I was twelve at the time. I'm afraid that you will have to run to the store to buy her those. Sorry."

_"Oh its no problem dearie... I knew that Margaret thought she was done after Kelly... but I was kinda hoping that you had saved some for sentimental reasons." _A heavy sigh escaped the elderly woman, before she continued. _"Where are you anyways? I haven't been able to get a hold of you through your cell, and this is definitely not your number!"_

Barbie laughed nervously at that, suddenly worried about how her grandmother would react to this news. "Yeah... about that... I may have... gotten mugged...and been unconscious in the Hospital for a while now... and um... apparently Dad's dad, my paternal grandfather... is alive, not dead, and he lives here in Gardania... and he found out about me and now I am at his house. And I may have mentioned the others to him... so he might try contacting you about getting a hold of them..."

_"Oh dear... Stacie! No! Do not put the pickles there! Sorry Barbie, but I have got to go oversee dinner... Stacie is trying to put pickles into the banana smoothies."_

"Yeah... you better go deal with that. Bye Grandma, tell everyone that I love them and miss them so so so much." Barbie smiled warmly, already feeling as if her heart would break. She hadn't realized how much she was going to miss her siblings until she had heard their voices over the line.

_"Bye sweetie." _The phone clicked off as her grandmother hung up.

Barbie sighed as she turned the phone off, handing it back to the maid. "Thank you again for letting me use this."

"Of course ma'am... uh, not to be nosy... but who all were you talking to right then?" She drew her eyebrows together, clearly puzzled about the various people that she had just chatted with.

Barbie beamed, excitement flaring up in her eyes. "My siblings... and my grandmother."

"Oh! I didn't realize that you had any siblings." Surprise danced in her eyes as she blinked rapidly.

Barbie chuckled, before deciding to tell her who was who in her family. "There's eight of us. In order, it goes Me, then Skipper, she's fourteen and the family DJ and blogger, then there's the family sport maniacs, Stacie is twelve, and then the twins, Todd and Tutti, they're ten... after that its Chelsea, she's only six but loves to dance and is in a dance club already, then there's Kelly. She's four and mainly just does whatever it is that Chelsea does. After her, we have Kristine, but we just call her Krissy. She's only a few months old and not much of a personality yet...we'll see once she gets a little bigger. Oh! We also have DJ, Rookie, Taffy, and Honey."

The maid started to nod in understanding, before realizing something off about that count. "Hold up, you only said that the prince had eight kids... that's twelve that you just listed."

Barbie gave a wry smile as she lifted a finger up to her lips. "Shh... the last four are puppies that we adopted... just don't tell them that!" She laughed at that statement, presuming that the maid would catch the joke.

"I see... I best get back to work. Dinner is at six." The maid turned and left, leaving Barbie alone with Sequin.

**A/N: Done! Phew... only basically a week late... oops. Writer's block. On what the room is supposed to look like... Barbie is supposed to not like it on principle. Um...yeah...**

**Reviews:**

**Flaresouth: Thank you! Thank you!**

**Angel Talon: Smiley face? Really sis? Couldn't just tell me what you thought about it?**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven: Dinner with Royalty...

Barbie carefully readjusted her hairpiece, standing in front of the full length mirror that was in the suite. She had changed outfits and was now wearing a glittery pink evening gown, complete with a pink pearl necklace and matching earrings... and of course a pair of white silk gloves that reached up to her elbows. Barbie had also carefully redone her hair so that it was piled high on top of her head in a fashionable knot, loose curls carefully placed to frame her features just right. Her makeup was just a light dusting that was immaculately applied, her shoes were designer pink high heels. "Okay Sequin...I believe I'm ready for dinner with the king of this country...who happens to be my grandfather that I had presumed was dead this entire time." She wrinkled her nose at that thought, before striding confidently over to the double doors that led out to the hall. Time to tackle dinner with relatives that she really thought were dead...

* * *

King Henry turned away from his queen as his granddaughter, he still had a small piece of his son apparently, walked into the dining hall. Shock flooded him as he observed the change that she had undergone. Since she still had her suitcase, which was full of clothes, he was postponing getting her a wardrobe worthy of her status until later. However seeing her walk into the room dressed in a simple cut, designer evening gown with matching designer shoes, and jewelry, hair done up in the latest style, made him wonder if maybe his son had found a way to provide for a large family _and_ give them wardrobes worthy of their lineage, despite the plain non-designer jeans and sweater that she had worn when they first met said. "You look lovely tonight, granddaughter."

Barbie frowned briefly at that, before silently stepping up to the table. "I wasn't sure you'll like this dress... it's from last season after all." It didn't matter to her if the clothes were not quite up to fashion or not. Long as it was still comfortable and fits, keep it. She could never understand how Raquel fussed over whether or not her outfits matched the latest trends or not.

King Henry hummed, before sitting down slowly into his seat. His queen and recently found granddaughter followed suit smoothly. King Henry had already asked the chefs to make a rather basic meal, in his personal opinion, for dinner since he wasn't sure what it was that his son has been feeding his own child...well, children if what Barbie and that maid said was anything to go by. Since she was raised in the wilds of America, her etiquitte was bond to be lacking in areas, a reason that had led him to also cancel his dinner appointments.

A footman approached the table, swiftly setting three covered silver plates down in front of them. "Dinner is served." He left the room, pausing only long enough to lift the lid off of King Henry's plate.

King Henry picked up his salad fork, picking out a small bite of his caesar salad. "Bon appétit family."

He froze, quickly glancing over at Barbie. She didn't appear to be too concern that he just spoke French. Then again, Americans were known for using phrases and words from other countries. Perhaps she has heard that particular one before. As they ate, he watched her closely to see if she needed help with anything. To his amazement, not only did she not slouch, she used the correct fork and ate in small bites daintily as if dining with royalty was a common activity growing up.

After awhile, the footman returned to replace their salad plates with bowls of steaming cream of asparagus soup. Sitting his salad fork down, he swapped over to his soup spoon. Once again, as he ate, he eyed Barbie...and once again Barbie proved to have excellent etiquette as she silently sipped at her soup. Queen Cecelia lowered her spoon, sitting it down rather quickly before reaching and lifting up her water glass. King Henry raised an eyebrow as he glanced at her, but didn't say anything. His queen had been most upset with their son's disappearance and they fact that their granddaughter didn't bother contacting him didn't bode well with her.

When the footman brought out the third course, King Henry was beginning to get very nervous over the tense silence that hovered over the group. Picking his fork and knife up, he sliced into the grilled chicken that had been smothered in some sort of brown sauce that also covered his side of rice, and threatened to cover his steamed green beans. Silence fell as the group ate, awkwardness filling the air. This wasn't going the way that he thought it would go...for starters he thought he would have to correct his granddaughter's etiquette, but Barbie was proving herself more than capable.

It wasn't until the plates were cleared and dessert, crème brûlée, that the silence was finally broken. "What is your favorite color, Barbie dear?" Queen Cecelia spoke softly as she used her dessert fork to cut into her dessert.

Barbie briefly glanced at her, before glancing down at her outfit. "I suspect you may find it a bit cliche but I rather like the color pink. It has always been a favorite of mine, Votre Altesse."

King Henry jerked a little surprise flashing through him. "You speak French?"

Barbie tilted her head to the side, her gaze piercing him as if analyzing him. "Yes. My mother's sister, my aunt, lives in Paris. I have spent a few summers with her over the years." Barbie turned her attention back to her dessert, placing a small bit in her mouth. Swallowing, she smiled warmly. "My compliments to the chef. I haven't had crème brûlée since early last summer. It is _divine_."

Silence fell again as they finished their desserts, each with different thoughts dancing in their minds. King Henry glanced over at Barbie, suddenly wondering what else she already knew that would be required of a princess with her standing. Clearly she already knew dinner etiquette, as well as French thanks to this mysterious aunt of hers. Shaking his head, he turned to face his queen just long enough to decline retiring to the drawing room with her. He had a dinner appointment that he needed to reschedule.

**A/N: Done! Thinking things through...the only French words you most likely don't recognize is Votre Altesse, which translates to your highness. I looked up French desserts, and then picked one that I recognized as one that is frequently mentioned in my favorite show. Le Beau is a Frenchman amongst the mostly American for some reason prisoners, and the only one that actually knows how to cook anything worth eating. Besides Le Beau, I'm probably spelling that wrong since I'm spelling it how it sounds, Newkirk is the only other non-American prisoner, and he is an Englishman/British. The show is called Hogan's Heroes and its an oldie... as in it's only reruns that you can see now. It takes place during WWII and is about a German prison camp that Ally Fighters are sent to, Stalag Thirteen. There's two types of prisoners there. The actual prisoners that the Germans captured, and the intelligence officers that the Ally Forces had sent to that specific camp to aide the Underground anyway possible. There probably is other non-Americans in the camp too, but it concentrates mostly on Hogan and his team so we only know of Le Beau and Newkirk. And I'm rambling about something none of you are interested in...oops.**

**Reviews:**

**StarRose PrincessSparkle: There's a reason why the Queen asked about her favorite color... not long till it's pink. I love her relationship with her siblings! And her dynamics with each one is similar enough that it makes it pretty easy to write all of them, even though she has a different role for each sibling. Now now... I can't answer that. That would be spoilers.**

**Jaya4Life: You're right...the maid most likely has an headache now...**

**catlovingmermaid: Why is it that I tell one sister not to send in emojis..and then my _other _sister sends in an emoji...wait a minute. _YOU'RE READING THIS STORY!?_**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight: Making Plans with the Queen...

Barbie awoke with a start, her heart pounding loudly in her ears. Confusion flooded her as she slowly registered that she was not lying in the queen sized bed of the motel room that her traveling agency had booked her, but rather a much larger bed, one that was bigger than a king-sized one. Brushing her loose hair behind her ears with her fingers, she glanced around, trying to remember if her agent said anything about it being a suite. It was when her eyes landed on a rather large portrait of the king and queen of Gardenia that she recalled the events from the day before. "I can't believe this... Sequin, I'm a princess!" Barbie struggled out from under the thick covers, feet slapping against the cold tile. Running her hands through her hair, she glanced over to where the French poodle was curled up, dozing quietly. "Matin paillettes." Sequin yawned as she stretched, her eyes fluttering open.

Barbie rummaged through her luggage, before deciding on a pair of designer skinny jeans and a plain yellow sweater with pink flowers on it that she had picked up at Walmart last year. Dressing quickly, she was in the process of tying her shoes when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Barbie quickly finished the knot.

The door swung open as a young maid entered the room, carrying a tray. "Mlle du matin. Je suis Maria, votre nouvelle femme de chambre." Pausing, the girl, who clearly was French if her accent was anything to go by, hurriedly sat the loaded tray down on one of the decorative tables in the room. "Sorry... I didn't mean to say all that in French. My name is Maria, and I'm your new maid."

Barbie smiled at her, already moving over to peer at the tray's contents. "No need to apologize. Je parle couramment le français." Maria gasped, clearly surprised that Barbie knew her native tongue. "Is there anything going on today that I should be aware of?" Barbie picked up a piece of bacon, which she then proceeded to feed to Sequin.

Maria seemingly recalled quickly that this was the king's long lost granddaughter that she was speaking with and not some American that just happened to be fluent in more than one langauge. "Yes of course... the queen wants to take you shopping today."

"Oh...shopping..." Barbie frowned at that, uncertainty flashing through her. While she did enjoy shopping trips, indeed the size of her closet was because how much she loved to shop, she had never imagined that she would be invited to shop with royalty, or that her usually busy schedule would be obsolete when given the opportunity.

"Is something wrong miss?" Maria shifted slightly, clearly concerned about the lack of enthusiasm coming from Barbie.

Barbie shook her head, French braid swinging from the motion. "Nothing at all... I'm just used to having to squeeze my shopping trips into rather _busy _schedules. Mom always said that it is better to have too much to do, than to have too much time on your hands...reason why I got into acting, gymnastics, karate, dancing, singing, piano, flute, harp, guitar, my vlog, fashion, baking, charities, parkour, camping, horseback riding, surfing..." Barbie paused, finally noticing that Maria looked lost. "I uh, also really like shopping. Reason why my closet seems to be so big at times. I squeeze it in as time to be with my friends." Barbie blushed, having forgotten that most didn't have a long list have favorite activities that one does that was close to a mile long.

"Your...mother certainly kept you busy." Maria looked as if she was about to faint.

Barbie laughed, before shaking her head. "Oh no... I signed myself up for all of that. I truly enjoy all of those activities, and if I didn't, Mom would have pulled me out immediately."

"I see... I shall leave you to your breakfast m'lady."

"Please...call me Barbie."

* * *

Queen Cecelia glanced down at her elegant designer watch once more, uncertainty flooding her. What if Barbie didn't like shopping, and insisted on staying behind instead? What if...? "Your majesty? Maria said you wanted to take me on a shopping spree?"

Queen Cecelia snapped her head up to see Barbie enter the entryway. She was dressed far more simply than she had been the night before at dinner, the jeans obviously designer, _Millicent's_ if she wasn't mistaken, while the simple, but quaint sweater was clearly not designer. "Ah yes... I thought it a good opportunity for us to get to know each other better." And so that the army of servants that she had hired could work on her surprise without worrying about Barbie walking in on them and ruining the surprise.

"Um...okay." Barbie shrugged, not entirely sure why a shopping trip could possibly be a way to get to know someone.

"The limo is waiting your majesty." A butler came over, bowing low as he spoke to the queen.

Queen Cecelia nodded, before moving to head outside. "Come dear... have you seen much of Gardenia yet?"

"No... I had just arrived, and was heading to check in when I was attacked from behind. If I had realized that I might be in danger in such a high security area, I would have been more alert."

"I...see." Queen Cecelia fought her disappointment as she listened to her long lost granddaughter, realizing that she sounded rather independent, as if she _could _handle herself in that kind of situation, and the only reason why she hadn't was because she had dropped her guard briefly... and yet it was because she had been knocked out was the only reason why they knew she even existed. "We best get going then."

Barbie sighed as she realized that the queen appeared to be disappointed about something...something that she suspected was her independence that her parents had encouraged in her and her siblings. Following the queen out of the palace, she slipped quietly into the limo, allowing a footman to close the door behind her. Looks like she was going shopping with the queen of Gardania...

**A/N: Done! Hmm...yeah this is a week late...sorry. Let's see here, we have Queen Cecelia taking Barbie on a shopping spree...and she is planning a surprise for Barbie as well! One that involves the servants. Whatever could it be..? Kidding...I know. And here's a hint, near the end of the last chapter Queen Cecelia asked a question that is connected to the surprise. Can't think of anything else to say here...so...**

**Reviews:**

***crickets chirp loudly* Guys? Can I please have reviews? I have no idea how I am doing without them! Reviews make my day! Literally... I have received reviews in the past that made me smile _hours_ after I read them. Reviews are magical and Necessary for keeping this story alive... just saying!**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine: Shopping and Surprises...

Barbie flipped through the dresses that were on display for sale, pausing at a pink sundress with dark pink roses. "This is cute... does it come in Chelsea and Kelly's size?"

"Who exactly are Chelsea and Kelly?" Queen Cecelia pulled out a simple designer sweater with sparkles, eyeing it curiously.

"My little sisters." Barbie suddenly wondered if she had told her apparent grandmother anything about the younger Roberts children.

"My husband mentioned that you mentioned that you have quite a few of them. You wouldn't mind telling me about them?"

Barbie shrugged, placing the dress back on the rack before moving onto another one. "Not much to say really. We're all pretty close, though. After me, it's Skipper, she's the family DJ and tech wiz. She loves technology and music and she's been working on her own DJing gig so that she can combine the two." Barbie picked up a bright red evening dress, examining it with some interest. "After Skipper, it's Stacie. Her real name is Anastasia but we've always called her Stacie. She prefers it too. She's the family athlete. And she is always making up new sports for her to play. If it's a sport, she's done it at least ten times." Barbie placed the dress back, before selecting another one, this time it was a off-shoulder glittery pink dress that fell to the floor. "Then its the twins. Todd and Tutti. Mind you, Tutti is short for Tiffany. Only I don't think we've ever called her that. They're both like Stacie, really into sports. The only difference is that they don't make up sports to play as well as the sports that do exist." She draped the dress over her arm, before moving to another rack, this time with accents for various outfits on it. "Chelsea is the family dancer. She's amazing too. Won a few rewards for her skills. She also has an obsession with marshmallows cupcakes, and animals."

"Marshmallows and cupcakes?" Queen Cecelia was very puzzled on what Barbie meant by that.

Barbie smiled wryly at her long lost grandmother, before clarifying that. "She's only six." The queen nodded slowly, a smile now dancing on her features as she wondered at the talent that the young girl must have to already have won rewards. "After Chelsea, it's Kelly. She doesn't have her own thing yet... but she loves to do whatever it is that Chelsea is doing." Barbie paused to examine a pink handbag with diamond accents on it. "That just leaves the last one. Krissy. Her full name is Kristine, but Mom randomly started to call her Krissy and it stuck. Unfortunately, she's only a few months old and hasn't really developed a personality just yet."

"I see." Queen Cecelia suddenly wondered what her other grandchildren were doing at the moment. "What about your parents? Surely they want to know how your doing?"

Barbie froze, surprise flashing through her. "Oh... I see... no one told you about that..."

"Told me what?"

"Well... you see..."

* * *

Skipper placed her headphones on DJ, before typing quickly into her laptop. "How does this sound DJ?" DJ tilted his head, before bobbing it to the beat that was now playing in his ears. "Taking it you like it so far?" Skipper went back to working on her new song, grinning as her faithful, music loving, puppy curled up next to her.

Stacie wandered into the bedroom that they shared at that moment, carrying a rather worn-out soccer ball, Rookie at her heels. "Hey Skip."

"Hey there Stace." Skipper grinned at her younger sister. "How did the team do this time around?" Stacie had volunteered to coach a co-ed children's soccer team for the summer.

"Good. Great even. They're definitely getting better." Stacie flopped onto her bed, allowing the ball to roll out of her arms and onto the floor.

Skipper chuckled at that, before picking up the baby monitor to check on Krissy. Upon seeing that she was still asleep, Skipper went back to what she was doing. The twins were away with friends at the moment, and Chelsea and Kelly had a dance recital, which their grandmother had happily taken them to.

* * *

Barbie wasn't too sure about how much money she had spent of the queen's, but the elderly royal had insisted that she pay for everything. Shaking her head, she had _several _bags and boxes as proof of her adventure that day, she approached the bedroom that they had given her to use. Pushing the door open, she expected to find it as she had left it... a gasp tore from her upon discovering that it had undergone a transformation while she was gone. While the layout was the same, the color scheme was vastly different. Pink marble, Barbie pink as her family loved to call it, replaced the white marble from before, and the silver accents were replaced with white ones. In fact, everything had been turned pink. Moving through the room, walking past Sequin who was sleeping on a pink canopy dog bed as she did so, she spun in a slow circle.

"Do you like it?" Queen Cecelia asked as she appeared in the doorway.

"Like it? It's amazing! I love it!" Barbie squealed as she eyed the pink décor.

"Good."

* * *

He was furious... _beyond _furious. He had sent his best men to get the job done... and they failed! There was a girl... a mere child really. But still in his way to greatness. Slamming his fist into his desk, he leaned back slightly as he wondered what the best course of action to get rid of her would be...

"Sir?" Another one of his men peeked into the darkened room. "I have reports here of the girl confirming that she has several younger siblings..."

"Bring them to me. I want this job done right." He steepled his fingers together, a pleased look crossing his features.

**A/N: Done! Sorry it took so long. I was out in the middle of nowhere this weekend and I just couldn't concentrate once I got back. I really hope you all enjoyed this little chapter! And now I have to figure out and write a one-shot for my Halloween one-shot collection... fun.**

**Reviews:**

**jennyBloom: Thank you! I have lots of stories and I just rotate through them for an update schedule so it might be quite some time between chapters, but I do try to update all of my stories. One-shot collections don't count. Only when inspiration hits.**

**kathmanw19: Thank you. I really need to start working on setting it up so that they'll join her... oh look I'm starting to do that now in this chapter.**

**ngelicastillo: Thank you!**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


End file.
